Take it all
by muffin2104
Summary: Se miro en el espejo y se pregunto cómo había terminado así, cómo de ser una persona llena de vida se convirtió en este intento de mujer. Quería gritar hasta quedarse afónica, llorar hasta que ya no tuviera nada que llorar pero debía seguir con su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con ellos. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

Sonreía, claro que lo hacía, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ¿ahogarse en su propio llanto?, no, ya no. Ya estaba harta de eso. Tenía que superarlo.

Se supone que la vida es para caer, aprender de esa caída y levantarte mucho más fuerte que antes, pero ella no podía o por lo menos ya no. Lo había intentado muchas veces, había intentado de todo desde ignorarlo, alejarse…simplemente de todo.

Se miro en el espejo y se pregunto cómo había terminado así, cómo de ser una persona llena de vida se convirtió en este intento de mujer. Quería gritar hasta quedarse afónica, llorar hasta que ya no tuviera nada que llorar.

Su vestido estaba arrugado, honestamente no le importaba. Se veía bonita, realmente hermosa. Su piel blanca sobresalía con ese vestido de color negro, se rio para ella; era un tanto irónico, el negro representaba el luto y ella, ese día, iba a su propia muerte. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba un poco rizado, agarrado en un moño y casi no llevaba maquillaje, ¿para qué? si ella no era la estrella esa noche, nadie notaria un bulto pelirrojo sentado solo en la esquina del salón o por lo menos a ella le gustaba pensar eso.

No entendía como había cambiado su vida, por más de dos años había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo mágico y ahora, ahora no tenía nada de esa felicidad. Se había evaporado, se fue con el viento.

Quería llorar, pero ya no lo haría desde hace una semana se había prometido dejar de hacerlo, la vida seguía, con él o sin él, pero seguía y ella debía aprender a vivir sin él, sin ese intento de hombre.

Su mejor amigo le había dicho, "Sonríe mí niña, no vale la pena. No dejes que una tontería apague esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes" pero no era fácil sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Le rompió el corazón de la manera más horrible del mundo, más sínica. Prometiendo un futuro aun después de haber terminado con todo, ¿cómo olvidar todas las promesas, los momentos, las risas, lo dramas?, no era fácil.

Pero por su bien debía aceptarlo y seguir. Él ya tenía una vida lejos de ella. Hoy era la fiesta de compromiso de Scorpius Malfoy y Lindsay Damiani.

Tenía que aparentar felicidad, no por ella, por él. Aún después de todo lo que le hizo quería su felicidad y después de todo eran amigos y un amigo esta para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas ¿qué no? Aunque ella moría de ganas de estar entre sus brazos, besarlo y decirle todas las cosas bonitas que pudiera decirle.

Pero ya no, ese derecho se le fue quitado hace más de medio año.

-Sonríe, sólo serán unas horas- se dijo y salió de la habitación rogándole a Merlín no llorar en plena fiesta.

**Hola! Bueno esto nació en un momento de aburrimiento cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer y ya había acabado mi tarea. **

**Está un tanto um…dramático, lo sé:$ pero es mi pequeño bebe y haré mi mejor intento, por la garrita.**

**En fin, espero que les guste. Y si, espero opiniones y así. **

**Intentaré publicar pronto pero como buena niña tengo tareas y todo eso, aunque sacare mi tiempecito en las noches para escribir.**

**Nos vemos(: **


	2. Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin

**No soy la dueña ni la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con ellos. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la pesadilla**

_-¡Te mereces algo mejor que yo, estarás más feliz sin mí! ¡Entiende que no me necesitas! Por favor, Lily, no quiero estar contigo así, necesito estar contigo sabiendo que tenemos algo seguro, por favor entiende-estaba gritando, pero era más un grito de suplica que otra cosa._

_¿Era tan difícil entender que no quería hacerle daño?, estaba harto de hablar con ella sobre esto. No entendía sus razones, ni él las de ella pero no importaba, no quería dañarla más. _

_-¿Es muy difícil de entender que no quiero?, dame la oportunidad. Por favor, Scorpius, sé que puedo y si fallo lo entenderé y me iré. Por Merlín, déjame-suplico la chica a un paso de llorar. Quería estar con él, darme amor y todas esas cosas que solía darle. _

_-Te amo y lo sabes, pero en este momento mi corazón está bastante confundido. Dame tiempo, seamos amigos, como antes. Si voy a estar contigo quiero estar seguro de lo que quiero-dijo con voz cansada, estaba tan harto de todo esto. _

_Ella era su pequeña pelirroja, su pequeña niña, pero ahora no podían estar juntos o por lo menos no en estos momentos._

_-El que ama lucha y se arriesga y sobre todo no lastima. ¿Qué has hecho?, lastimarme, dañarme, herirme. Rompiste mi corazón de la forma más horrible, pero ya estoy harta._

_Fue lo último que dijo y salió de ahí. Con el orgullo aplastado y un corazón roto._

* * *

><p>Era más de medianoche, Lily no podía dormir. Lo había intentado por horas pero nada, el sueño se había ido después de recordar la "fatídica noche". Sabía que mañana se iba a arrepentir, iba a tener ojeras y probablemente los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, pero no le importaba mucho hoy quería sacar todo.<p>

Quería llorar por lo que fue pero sobre todo quería hacerlo por lo que no fue. Por su orgullo aplastado y su corazón roto.

"Mañana las cosas mejoraran" pensó con ganas de creerse eso ella misma, sólo quería estar bien, sonreír y ser como antes. Nadie había dicho que el amor era fácil.

No lo culpaba, después de todo ¿cómo hacerlo? Por cerca de tres años había sido su felicidad y aunque si, la había lastimado y le había dolido mucho lo que le hizo no lograba culparlo simplemente las cosas pasan por algo.

Su consuelo era que el karma existía.

¿Dónde estaban todas esas palabras bonitas que le decía?, ¿esos por siempre?, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Sólo habían sido promesas vacías?

Quería preguntarle tanto, necesitaba respuestas aunque sabía que no iba a tener nada de su parte ya o por lo menos lo que ella deseaba.

Le hubiera gustado tanto que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Estar entre sus brazos esa noche, dormir en su pecho, tal vez comer como cerdos.

Si, lo extrañaba y mucho, más de lo que ella podía imaginar o tan siquiera querer.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, olvidarlo, hacer su vida como el ya estaba haciendo su vida, aprender a vivir sin él y todo aquello que las personas hacen cuando una relación acababa. No podía hacerlo, no podía olvidar todo lo que vivieron, sacárselo de su corazón no era fácil. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que él no tenerlo, el no tener su risa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place era bastante raro.

Todos en esta casa sentían ese vacío que él había dejado. Albus estaba apagado, sin luz, Lily sabía que habían tenido una pelea después de haber terminado y ella pensó que no iban a durar así mucho tiempo y ya llevaban sin hablar cerca de un mes, se sentía culpable por su hermano: parecía que el pagaba todo por las tonterías de Scorpius y no era justo.

Sus padres llegaron a ver a Scorpius como un hijo más, olvidando de que familia era. Olvidando los prejuicios de la juventud y ella se sentía culpable por, de alguna forma, quitarles un hijo mas, aunque sabía que no era su culpa.

James…bueno, su hermana mayor estaba encantado con su ausencia, no por el dolor de su hermana pero si de no ver esa "cara bonita", como solía llamarlo. Era cierto que en más de una ocasión había querido ir a golpear a esa estúpida serpiente y romperle cada uno de sus huesos o mínimo hacerle una maldición imperdonable, de preferencia un _cruciatus. _Su pequeña hermana menor junto con su padre le habían prohibido hacerlo de otra forma esa serpiente ya no estaría viviendo.

Y ella…bueno, de ella no podía decir mucho, lo extrañaba. Desde las cosas simples hasta las complicadas. Necesitaba su presencia, su sonrisa, tan sólo verlo a los ojos y decirle "Te amo".

Siempre había creído que cuando se amaba a alguien se dejaba ir cuando la otra persona lo quisiera porque se buscaba su felicidad y si su felicidad ya no estaba a su lado ya no tenía caso retenerlo…hasta que a ella le pasó.

Lucho tanto por estar a su lado aun sabiendo que todo estaba perdido, lucho tanto por pensar que eso valía algo. No todas las luchas que se hacían estaban aseguradas con el premio mayor y mucho menos las luchas amorosas.

Quería y necesitaba gritar, hacer berrinches como niña chiquita, pero sobre todo necesitaba dormir.

Deseaba que la mañana siguiente las cosas mejoraran que el sol brillara y fuera un nuevo comienzo.

A la mañana siguiente le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada, tenía ojeras y lo ojos hinchados. Se veía fatal, ni siquiera aquel hechizo maravilloso que Tía Hermione le había enseñado servía en este momento.

Deseaba quedarse en cama, que su madre le llevara el desayuno y que sus hermanos y padre la consintieran como antes, pero no iba a pasar. Ese día era día de escuela y para bien o para mal no puede ni debe faltar. La medimagia es todo lo a Lily le apasionaba y realmente necesitaba concentrarse en otras cosas.

Entro a la cocina, su madre –una Ginny Potter que los años la habían puesto más bella- estaba preparando lo que parecía ser una tarta de melaza.

-Um, tarta de melaza, papá estará encantado este día-sonrió.

-¿Tu padre o ustedes?-la mujer rio, era un secreto a voces que sus hijos tenían alguna clase de amor por esas tartas.

-Un poco de ambas-rio-en fin, debo irme. Y no te preocupes, como algo de camino al colegio-añadió ante la mirada reprobatoria de su preocupona madre.

Ginny sólo se limito a suspirar y a asentir. Su hija era tan cerrada.

Lily salió de la cocina. Ese día estaba un poco fresco, amaba esa clase de días. Sabía que era más fácil aparecerse pero quería caminar y ver a la gente pasar, perder el tiempo.

La gente corría, iba de un lado a otro, con prisa. Y se pregunto como a veces los muggles eran tan estúpidos para no ver todo lo que hay a su alrededor, esa maravillosa naturaleza, los pájaros cantar y todos aquellos animales hermosos que habitaban este hermoso planeta.

Se detuvo enfrente de una cafetería, necesitaba agua, casi no contaba con dinero muggle pero espera poder alcanzar para una botella de agua.

El olor a café le pego en la nariz y le encanto. Amaba ese olor, era tan mágico y hermoso. Todas las personas comían su desayuno y tomaban una taza de café. Ella se dirigió a la caja registradora y pidió su botella de agua.

Cuando iba a la puerta se topo con la imagen más horrible del mundo.

Scorpius Malfoy, SU Scorpius, le tomaba la mano y le sonreía como un verdadero estúpido a Lindsay, una rubia con cuerpo de modelo y ojos azules pero sobre todo una sangre pura aunque su familia ya no era tan amante de esas cosas seguía queriendo tener un "linaje decente". Pero eso no importaba. Estaban juntos, ella lo se lo veía venir pero no tan rápido.

¿Cómo se había olvidado tan rápido de ella?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que avisaba la llegada de las lagrimas y salió de ahí. Esperando no haber sido vista

Sólo pudo pensar en alguien. Dio gracias que su padre le había regalado un teléfono muggle para su ultimo cumpleaños y marco un número de memoria.

A los tres timbres una voz masculina hablo.

-Max, te necesito-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-En cinco minutos te veo en el parque-dijo y colgó.

Ella pensó en un parque y desapareció de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola! <strong>

**Muchas gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y reviews3 de todo corazón gracias3**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y he decidido que actualizaré cada domingo iniciando por el siguiente, aunque de ese no estoy segura porque tengo exámenes y cosas por el estilo entonces estaré medio muerta al llegar a casa:$ **

**Espero opiniones y todo eso.**

**Nos vemos3**


	3. Capitulo 2: Aquel a quien amaste

**No soy la autora de Harry Potter, aunque lo amaría. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Capítulo 2: Aquel a quien amaste **

-Ya, mi niña, ya-le decía una voz suave, de hombre, para relajarla-no llores, sabes que él no lo hubiera querido. Sabes que no me cae bien pero no le gustaría saber que estas así.

Lily saco su cabeza del pecho del chico y dijo:

-Max, él decidió lo que quería. Sabia como me iba a poner, si tanto decía amarme, ¿para qué carajo lo hizo?, dime ¡¿Para qué?-gritaba con ojos llorosos, hinchados.

Sabía que era estúpido ponerse así. Pensar de esa forma. Pero ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo matar el dolor.

-El dolor seguirá ahí, Lily, siempre, mientras tú lo permitas. El dolor es obligatorio, el sufrimiento opcional, y lo sabes-le dijo con dureza-. Estoy harto de verte así, lamentándote, preguntándote que hiciste mal cuando sabes que no fue tu culpa. Ese imbécil no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas ni mucho menos merece llamarse hombre. ¿Qué paso con la Lily que yo conocí, la decidida, la fuerte, la que no se dejaba de nadie? Dime donde, para ir a sacarla. Esta no eres tú, este intento de mujer que sólo sirve para llorar y lamentarse no es la Lily que conocí-tomo aire. La miro con ojos suplicantes.

Lily lo miraba con ojos heridos, estaba consciente de que Max lo único que quería era verla feliz, pero a veces las palabras dolían, mucho.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más Lily?, dime qué hacer para matar el dolor, en serio, dime y lo hago. Lo que sea. Ya no aguanto verte así. ¿Cuál es tu rutina, llorar, comer, llorar, dormir, volver a llorar?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con tu familia o simplemente sonreíste? Ya basta Potter, ya. Sé que no es fácil pero mínimo deberías hacer el intento y no sólo encerrarte en tu cuarto a llorar. Piénsalo y luego me avisas. Adiós.

Y se fue, dejándola sola, acostada en el pasto, con ganas de llorar, pero eso ya no era novedad. Lloraba por la cosa más tonta del mundo.

Sabía que Max tenía razón, ya no era la misma. Lloraba por todo, era bastante débil, ya no sonreía porque le naciera, sonreía porque la gente esperaba eso de ella.

Estaba harta de todo esto, harta del llanto, harta de pensar "¿qué hubiera sido si…?", y lo más patético era que por mas harta que estaba no hacía nada, seguía ahí, estancada.

¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto?, le habían dicho un millón de veces que el tiempo arreglaba todo, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

"_Si no haces nada las cosas nunca van a estar bien", _dijo un vocecita molesta en su cabeza. Aunque era cierto, si ella no hacía nada, el corazón iba a doler para siempre.

Estaba decidida, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero siempre había creído en eso de que la determinación mueve barreras y ella estaba decidida a olvidar a Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Había sido un día largo, deseaba poder llegar a tirarse a su cama. Su día estuvo rodeado de papeles que leer y firmar, juntas y una que otra molesta chica que espantar. Pero no podía cumplir su más grande deseo. Esta noche Albus Potter lo invito a una cena en La Madriguera.<p>

Iba a ser difícil el ir, pero tampoco podía negarle algo a su mejor amigo cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban arreglándose. Si quería ser sincero con él mismo, moría de ganas de verla, de ver a la pequeña de los Potter. Albus le dijo que estaba mal: lloraba la mayor parte del día, casi no comía y simplemente estaba mal.

Y sí, se sentía culpable, él no quería eso para ella. Lily era la cosa más bonita del mundo, no solo por fuera también por dentro, tenía un corazón enorme. Por otro lado, ella era una mujer fuerte que no iba a permitir que un corazón roto la detuviera. O le gustaba pensar eso.

No estuvo en sus planes haberle roto el corazón a una mujer y mucho menos a esa mujer, a su pequeña pelirroja.

Y también estaba Lindsay, su mejor amiga y el motivo por el cual dejo a Lily. Su corazón estaba dividido entre una amistad donde podía nacer algo, y algo seguro y de alguna forma lo llenaba. Pero si iba a amar a una de las dos, lo iba a hacer completamente, sin dudas, seguro de sus sentimientos. Sólo esperaba que Lily entendiera eso, aunque conociéndola no lo entendería.

Estaba nervioso por verla, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo tratarla o si debía hablarle o no. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Había quedado con Albus de verse en una hora. Podía pensar en eso luego.

* * *

><p>-¿En serio tengo que ir, mamá?-pregunto James con cara de fastidio. Amaba a su familia, pero verlos tanto le cansaba, además su noche ya estaba destinada para una venganza contra Malfoy.<p>

-Sí, James, te lo he repetido bastante. Es el aniversario de tus abuelos, toda la familia estará.

-Mamá ya he ido a un montón de esas fiestas, sé cómo será. La abuela llorará, los hombres tomarán bastante que sus mujeres van a terminar gritando tanto como si fuera la Tercera Guerra Mundial del mundo muggle y los jóvenes estaremos tirados en la sala esperando a que algo interesante pasara-dijo y Ginny rio, sabía que eso siempre pasaba, sonaba muy típico de su familia.

-Ya, James, no seas niña, la abuela jamás te lo perdonara, además. ¿quién me va a divertir?, te necesito James-dijo Lily con un pestañeo coqueto.

-Claro, claro, nomas me quieres para eso, ¿verdad?-se hizo el ofendido aunque tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Extrañaba a su hermana pequeña y si ella se lo pedía, ¿Por qué no olvidar su venganza una noche mas para poder disfrutar de su hermanita?

-Sabes que no, dramático. Pero anda, vamos. Sera divertido.

-Además hermano imbécil mayor, lo que planeabas hacer esta noche se puede cumplir hoy-dijo Albus. Se sentía un poco mal por su mejor amigo pero después de todo era un poco justo, una pequeña broma de parte de James no lo matará.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?-no termino la frase. Albus asintió. Los ojos de James brillaron con maldad.

-Muy bien chicos, honestamente no me importa que vayan a hacer mientras no sea algo que los pueda llevar a Azkaban. Por el momento muevan su pequeño trasero y vámonos. Su padre nos está esperando con mis padres.

La Madriguera seguía igual que siempre, sólo con unos pocos cuartos más, debido a todas las adiciones de la familia.

La familia Potter fue la última en llegar. La excusa de James fue que lo bueno y lo mejor siempre es lo último en llegar. Todos rieron de las ocurrencias del chico.

Lily sonreía, estaba feliz o tan feliz como se podía estar en su situación. Decidió ser feliz este día. Miro a sus primas, Rose y Roxanne y fue con ellas. Adoraba mucho a esas dos mujeres, más que sus primas eran las hermanas que nunca tuvo.

-Hola, chicas-saludo con una sonrisa. Rose le sonrío encantada, desde hace tiempo no veía a su prima de ese modo.

-Lily, justo hablamos de que deberíamos de ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar nuevas túnicas para el aniversario de bodas de tío Bill y tía Fleur, ¿qué dices, vienes con nosotras?-dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa. Esperaba que aceptara, hace mucho no salían las tres como antes y ya extrañaba a su prima pequeña.

Lily pensó en rechazar la propuesta, nunca había sido la clase de chicas que aman ir a comprar ropa pero era una oportunidad para acercarse de nuevo a sus primas. Acepto con una sonrisa, encantada.

Hablaron de cosas de la vida durate un buen rato, poniéndose al día. Lily se perdió de muchas cosas en su momento zombie. Roxanne estaba teniendo algo así como una relación con un chico muggle llamado Charlie; Rose se decidió, al fin, a trabajar para El Profeta como editora y esperar a tener una propia columna que hablara sobre asuntos del ministerio, era un trabajo provisional porque su verdadero sueño era trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Y cosas sin importancia pero de una u otra forma hacían sentir culpable a la chica, ¿Cómo era posible que un chico la hubiera alejado tanto de su familia?

La casa estaba llena de ruidos, todos hablaban entre sí, novedades del mundo mágico como el mundo muggle. Albus, que estaba sentado a un lado de Lily, abrazándola como si quisiera protegerla de algo, se levanto, murmurando un "Lo siento, enana" y fue a la puerta.

De la nada en La Madriguera reino el silencio. Un chico rubio, no muy aceptado por esa familia desde tiempos recientes, entro con paso nervioso y con una sonrisa tímida. Albus lo abrazo como señal de amistad y murmuro algo, dándole ánimo.

La familia no sabía qué hacer, extrañaban al chico. Su risa tan silenciosa pero a la vez tan ruidosa, sus chistes malos acerca de todos los habitantes de la casa y hasta su forma de comer, pero también dañó a una de los miembros más queridos, no era como si fuera a llegar de la nada y fuera bien recibido.

-Buenas tardes-susurro, muy pocos de los presentes lograron escucharlo. Estaba nervioso, con la mirada baja.

Siempre presumía de su seguridad, pero ahora no estaba, parecía un gatito asustado rodeado de perros salvajes. Quería levantar la mirada y buscar a Lily, ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Lily estaba paralizada, no estaba lista para verlo y mucho menos después de haberlo visto con ella, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos? Pues no, tenía orgullo y para bien o para mal, era mucho. Solamente estaba un tanto feliz de verle. Era como si con solo verlo sus heridas se curaran, masoquistamente quería sonreír, besarlo. Un tanto contradictorio porque debería odiarlo pero no lo hacia

"_¿Qué está mal contigo Lily Luna?, te lastimo no debes tener ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, fuerza de voluntad, ¡ten fuerza de voluntad!" _

-Querido, ¿cómo has estado?-saludo la vieja Molly Weasley con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

Después de ese momento incomodo, donde nadie sabía exactamente qué hacer las cosas se habían aligerado un poco. Scorpius no se despegaba para nada de Albus, ya que James lo miraba de una forma bastante sospechosa, como si en cualquier momento iba a empezar a tirarle hechizos como loco y no lo dudaba de James Potter.

Lily estaba nerviosa, sentía la mirada de él en su espalda, intentaba fingir que nada pasaba, que no estaba ahí, pero ¿cómo pasar por alto esos ojos grises tan hermosos y a la vez tan profundos?, simplemente no se podía.

Ahora entendía la disculpa de su hermano mayor, no era porque la había sacado de sus brazos fue porque ese maldito perro había invitado a Scorpius, ¿para qué? se supone que es su hermano y quería verla feliz, como antes.

Necesitaba a Max, pero si quería estar bien necesitaba hacer esto sola, superar las cosas por ella misma, aprender a vivir con el dolor hasta que pasara y todo fuera un triste recuerdo.

-Lily, relájate, ya mero se acaba-le dijo James al oído cuando llego con ella para sacarle un poco de platica.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero un abrazo

James la abrazo, queriendo protegerla de esto, ella no merecía todo lo que estaba pasando y ni siquiera sabía exactamente porque habían terminado, lo único que tenía claro era que su hermanita pequeña lloraba casi todas las noches abrazada a su almohada y que casi no comía. Simplemente no podía verla en ese estado, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer-

-Yo siempre estaré para ti y lo sabes, no importa que. Si quieres que hechice unos cuantos traseros tu debes decir y yo lo hago, lo sabes.

-Lo ´sé, pero es algo que necesito enfrentar yo sola. Sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lo dejaras sin hijos?, porque mira si es así conozco unas pócimas buenísimas para eso-dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, haciendo reír a su hermanita.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero hablaré con él, como personas civilizadas. Y sí, te diré si necesito ayuda-agrego tras la mirada de preocupación de su hermano mayor.

Después de la cena iba a hablar con él, estaba decidida a hacerlo y ni siquiera la resucitación de Voldemort iba a impedírselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola:D!<strong>

**No tengo perdón, ya sé:$ pero bueno no es excusa….pero tuve exámenes bien matadores, luego me fui de viaje y allá a duras penas tenía señal en mi teléfono, claro que para comunicarme con una personita3 tuve que hacer circo, maroma y teatro, pero eso no les importa:$ Acabo de llegar y son las 4 de la mañana, claro que me estoy muriendo de sueño pero no las iba a dejar sin cap:) **

**En fin, algo aburrido pero lo que sigue está bien duro hahaha sigo de vacaciones pero con la tarea hasta el cuello, así que ya me las arreglare para subir, pero claro que subiré.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos:D!**

**Nos vemos c: **

**P.D; perdón si hay errores de ortografía a esta hora no pienso muy bien que digamos. **


End file.
